


Candy Warhol

by deLioncourts



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dollification, Dom/sub Undertones, Geonhak just wants to be pretty, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, overuse of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: He’s always envied the way people look at Dongju -- like he was something precious and delicate, almost breakable. Beautiful to a fault in a way Geonhak had always wished he was. Instead he was built broad and masculine, the perception of his outward appearance never quite lining up with his gentle and demure personality. Sometimes he just wanted to feel small and be taken care of, spoiled and doted on like he deserved.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	Candy Warhol

**Author's Note:**

> me? write something without keonhee in it??? wild. but honestly i'm trying to see if maybe leaving him out will help my numbers, but i'm not gonna hold my breath. i'm also not gonna stop writing him i just wanted to try something new.
> 
> and yes i'm aware i've done the boys in dresses thing already but also this is different. dolly geonhak is something i just couldn't stop thinking about. if you're curious what the dress looks like, it's [this one.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/195132596345209387/)
> 
> enjoy!

“Well, you have great taste, I’ll give you that.” Dongju hums thoughtfully. He removes the dress from the hanger and holds it up under the light to get a better look. “Although I don’t know why I always pictured you in blue.”

Geonhak shrugs and shifts to fidget with the belt of his robe. The realization of what he’s asking for and how close it is to becoming a reality hits him all at once. He can already feel his nervousness seeping into the tips of his fingers and he suddenly needs a reason to occupy his hands. “Never thought I’d look good in pink.” 

His voice is quiet but honest as he speaks, and it makes Dongju turn to him with a look of gentle concern that Geonhak would shake off if his eyes weren’t glued directly to the floor. Dongju drapes the garment over his forearm and moves to take Geonhak’s hands in his. 

“You’d look good in anything.” Dongju reassures him. “Or nothing...but we know that already.” 

Geonhak finally lifts his head and laughs, the soft kind that crinkles around his eyes and makes Dongju’s chest ache. 

“We don’t have to do this if you still aren’t sure.” Dongju says, wanting to give him every opportunity to back out. 

“No, I’m sure.” Geonhak is quick to respond. He wants this, he has for a while now. And he wants it with Dongju. “I trust you.”

“Okay,” Dongju smiles but it feels different this time, and Geonhak can physically feel the shift in the smaller boy’s demeanor. His hand reaches to Geonhak’s waist and pulls the knot loose from his robe. “Let’s get started…” 

Geonhak lets the robe slip from his shoulders and tries not to flinch under the weight of Dongju’s gaze. He’s completely bare underneath, wanting to give Dongju a baseline to work with. And while being naked in front of his boyfriend is not a new occurrence, the circumstances behind why he is now still makes him feel like it’s the first time. He’s half hard from the anticipation alone.

If Dongju notices the flush starting to crawl up the back of his neck he doesn’t say anything, simply unzipping the dress in his hands and motioning for Geonhak to step inside. It’s a perfect fit, oddly enough, considering Geonhak’s stature. The fabric is soft and light and the hemline falls just above his knees, the sheer pink overlay giving it dimension from where it sits on his shoulders, belling out around his elbows and cinching around his waist. Raspberry colored roses highlight the design and Geonhak sucks in a breath when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

Dongju’s hand is on his chin then, firm as he moves Geonhak’s line of sight back to the wall in front of him.

“I’m not done yet, don’t spoil it.” He pouts and Geonhak swallows at his tone. Dongju is fully in charge now, and Geonhak is nothing if not obedient. 

Dongju zips up the back of the dress and steps back to examine him for a long moment, quietly contemplative, before turning to rummage through their dresser. He takes out a pair of cream colored knee high stockings and motions for Geonhak to sit at the edge of the bed.

He kneels down in front of him, taking one of Geonhak’s legs and sliding the material up his freshly smooth skin. Geonhak is glad he decided to shave for this, the feeling of Dongju’s fingers and the soft fabric making him warm from the inside out. Dongju carefully dresses his other leg, placing a chaste kiss on the patch of bare skin where the dress flutters across his thighs. 

“I think we can forgo the panties, don’t you think?” Dongju asks against his knee. Geonhak feels his gut clench hot when Dongju’s breath ghosts under the skirt. “They’re just going to come right off anyway.”

Geonhak nods, wanting to use as few words as possible when he’s like this. He knows Dongju will just coax whatever he wants out of him anyway, but it’s always better at first to wait to be asked to speak. 

Dongju gets up and dusts off his pants, moving to the vanity and gathering his makeup kit. They’d discussed what kind of look they were going for earlier, Geonhak stumbling cutely over his words and conceding to Dongju to decide a proper color palette. 

Geonhak had a vision, but Dongju always was the better artist. If he was left to his own devices, he’s sure he’d end up looking like some kind of child who couldn’t draw inside the lines. 

“You’re going to look so pretty when I’m done.” Dongju muses, setting his various brushes out on the bed before straddling Geonhak’s lap and tilting his head this way and that, trying to get a better idea of where he wants to start. 

Geonhak lets his eyes flutter shut as Dongju gets to work. He starts with something cold and liquid, foundation perhaps, and Geonhak finds the whole process oddly soothing. He’s always enjoyed being pampered, something he’s hesitant to ever admit out loud. Something about the feeling of being the sole focus of another person’s attention makes his body feel loose and content. 

He’s always envied the way people look at Dongju -- like he was something precious and delicate, almost breakable. Beautiful to a fault in a way Geonhak had always wished he was. Instead he was built broad and masculine, the perception of his outward appearance never quite lining up with his gentle and demure personality. Sometimes he just wanted to feel small and be taken care of, spoiled and doted on like he deserved. 

Dongju often times wanted the opposite as well -- to feel strong, needed, and in control. And that’s why this part of their relationship worked as well as it did. They could give each other everything they yearned for without prejudice or reservation.

With his eyes now closed and his mind emptying out, Geonhak becomes hyper aware of Dongju’s every movement. The brush of his fingers against his cheek, the contemplative little noises he makes before he sweeps a powder over his eyelids, the grip of his hands at the back of his neck to keep him place. With every minute that passes, the need to have those same hands trailing all over his body gets harder and harder for Geonhak to ignore.

Dongju reaches to grab something off to the side, weight shifting in his lap, and Geonhak’s eyes snap open with a groan. He’s suddenly very aware of Dongju’s position and the way his thighs brush the fabric of the dress against his hardening cock and it feels _incredible._

“I’m almost done. Hold still.” Dongju laughs, noticing the way Geonhak’s hips twitch minutely underneath him. He huffs a small whine and Dongju looks at him questioningly. “What do you need, baby?” 

It’s a direct question so Geonhak knows he’s allowed to answer. 

“Kiss me?” He asks quietly, motioning towards the lipstick in Dongju’s hand. “Before you...I don’t wanna mess it up.” 

“How thoughtful.” Dongju coos, running his thumb over the seam of Geonhak’s lips. “I suppose I can indulge you, since you’re doing so well.”

Dongju kisses like he fucks, soft and teasing in a way that starts so slow until it slides itself under Geonhak’s skin and makes him crave until he’s practically shaking with it. He circles his hips in Geonhak’s lap as he licks into his mouth, delighting in the way he can see Geonhak’s fists clench at the sheets he has balled in his hands. 

Geonhak wants nothing more than to be able to run his hands through Dongju’s hair -- it’s growing out so long that it fits nicely between his fingers, but he knows he can’t. Not yet. 

“What a precious little doll. So well behaved.” 

Geonhak sighs at the praise, letting it wrap around his body like a blanket on a cold day. Dongju uncaps the lipstick and coats his lips with a matte coral pink that compliments him perfectly. It’s one Dongju often wears on himself and he’s always liked the way it looks when it’s smeared across Geonhak’s skin. But like this, it’s even better.

He pats across Geonhak’s face with a few final touches, before getting off his lap and offering him his hand. He positions him with his back to the full length mirror against the wall of their room, before he clicks his tongue like he forgot something. After taking a second to search through the drawer of the vanity, Dongju returns with an ornate gold pin. A dusty rose colored flower is attached in the center and Dongju twists a small piece of Geonhak’s hair in his hands and pins it in place. 

Seemingly satisfied, Dongju takes a step back to admire his handiwork. The hunger is evident on his face, a low whistle leaving his lips when he rakes his gaze over Geonhak’s body. Geonhak swallows, throat thick and anxious. 

“God, I have really outdone myself.” Dongju takes him by the hips and turns him to face the mirror. 

Geonhak gasps, breath catching in his chest when the full picture of himself is finally revealed. It’s more than he could have ever asked for. It’s perfect. _He’s_ perfect. 

Dongju’s hands come to wrap around his waist, lips grazing against the juncture of his neck, pale skin beginning to flood with color. 

“How do you feel?” Dongju whispers against his skin. 

Geonhak’s not even sure how to respond to that. His makeup is stunning -- all pinks and reds, shimmering from the high blush on his cheeks and nose, to the eyeshadow that’s a perfect match to the accents of his outfit. Dongju even placed little heart shaped stickers above the corners of his eyes and his skin is dewy in a way that makes him look unreal. The perfect doll. 

He knows Dongju’s just checking on him, making sure he wants to keep going, but he’s not sure any words would ever be enough.

“I feel….pretty.” It’s all he can manage, but he catches Dongju’s eye in the mirror and the knowing smile that greets him is all the affirmation he needs. 

A small hand snakes down his waist to play with the hem of the dress where it rests atop his thigh, and Geonhak is instantly reminded of why they’re really here. 

“You _are_ pretty.” The word lilts on Dongju’s tongue like warm honey. “So pretty. Just for me.” 

Geonhak’s so distracted by the sensation of Dongju kissing up his neck to nip at his ear that he doesn’t notice the hand slipping up the skirt of his dress at first. Lithe fingers skim across his hip until they’re wrapped around his length, a loose circle running gently along his skin. Geonhak’s moan is low and lovely when Dongju slides his fingers just under the head.

“They make them so real these days.” Dongju murmurs against his ear, wistful tone like he’s talking only to himself. “Already so hard and ready for me to play with. You must have been the best model in the whole store, hm?”

The implication that he’s only a living, breathing toy for Dongju’s pleasure makes his dick twitch and his blood run hot. “Yes.” 

“Lift up your dress for me, darling. We don’t want to make a mess.” Dongju moves away for a moment and Geonhak tries to ignore the way his hands shake as he does what he’s told.

He almost chokes on a breath when Dongju’s hands return -- one now lube-slicked around his bare length, the other pressed against his broad shoulders, caging him back into Dongju’s chest. 

“We have to make sure you work properly before I fuck you, don’t we?” Dongju’s hand is firm as he strokes up Geonhak’s length, twisting his wrist at an unhurried pace. “Need to make sure you can be good for me…” 

“I-I can.” Geonhak moans when Dongju palms around the head of his cock, a high and embarrassing noise he doesn’t usually make. Dongju's hand is so wet and the slide is exquisite. Geonhak's head lolls back and his eyes threaten to drift shut as his mind starts to haze over. 

Dongju’s free hand shifts to his chin, tugging him to face the mirror head on and holding him there. “Now now, keep them open. Don’t you want to see how gorgeous you look when I make you come?”

Geonhak keens, hips stuttering into Dongju’s fist. He really is a sight -- fists bunched into the dress where he holds it above his waist, dick as pink as the fabric where it leaks into Dongju’s hand. Something that’s not quite humiliation, but a simpering kind of awe burns wonderfully in his gut as he stares at his own reflection, forced to watch himself come apart.

Every exhale comes in a whimper, Dongju increasing his pace until it’s just the way he knows Geonhaks likes it, each flick of his wrist snapping the final strings of his resolve. The hand on his chin dips to move the dress off his shoulder, bearing a beautiful patch of skin that he takes between his teeth. He slides it down further so he can grope Geonhak’s chest between his fingers, grazing the nail of his thumb over a pert nipple as he bites down on the meat of Geonhak’s shoulder. _Hard_.

Geonhak cries out as he comes, the multitude of sensations pushing him over the edge. His thighs shake and strain as he fights to keep himself upright, using Dongju’s body like a crutch as he’s stoked through the aftershocks. 

He barely registers when Dongju leads him back towards the bed, guiding him so he’s laying down on his back, dress fluttering around his hips. He revels in the feeling of being treated like he’s delicate and small, body wanting to curl around the dark look on Dongju’s face as he licks the remaining cum off his hand. 

Geonhak watches with hooded eyes as Dongju starts to strip, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he crawls onto the bed and into Geonhak’s lap. 

“I guess I got a little carried away didn’t I?” He runs his fingers over the bite mark on Geonhak’s shoulder, lips quirking with mirth as the skin reddens beneath them. “It’s a good thing I plan on keeping you.”

Dongju grabs the bottle of lube next to him and re-coats his fingers, slipping a hand back as he starts to prep himself. Geonhak floats somewhere just outside of his own body, watching with reverence as Dongju’s hair falls in front of his eyes and an airy pleased noise leaves his lips. 

He wants to reach out and run a hand over Dongju’s silken skin, so close and so tempting, but his arms hang limp at his sides; both with an unspoken command and the formidable expectation for what he knows is coming.

Dongju removes his fingers and shifts back, hips dancing feather light over Geonhak’s spent cock. Geonhak groans weakly at the overstimulation -- it’s too soon, yet Dongju is undeterred, taking Geonhak in his hand until he’s squirming under his weight.

“They gave you such a big, pretty cock. It’s too bad I’ll have to do all the work...I’m sure you wouldn’t even know how to use it properly anyway.” 

And there it is -- that condescending inflection that Dongju wields so well, sharp like a knife that doesn’t pierce him directly, but cuts fine little marks in his skin until Geonhak is branded like a morbid piece of art. 

Despite himself, the heat sparks like a wildfire in his veins and he starts to fill out again in Dongju’s hand, whimpering helplessly when Dongju repositions himself and sinks down onto his cock. His back threatens to arch off the bed, a delicious white-hot pain ebbing throughout his body, but Dongju presses back him into the mattress with a strength Geonhak didn’t even know he had.

“ _Tsk_ , this isn’t for you, baby. This is for me. Now be a good little fucktoy and let me play.”

Geonhak just nods dumbly and Dongju starts to rock bad against his hips. Tears well in the corners of his eyes as he struggles to keep still, the feeling too rough and too much and yet he craves it. He wants it to claw it's way inside him and hollow out his limbs until he’s nothing but a vessel for Dongju to do with as he pleases, even at his own expense. 

Eventually the pain gives way to pleasure, complemented by the sight of Dongju bouncing in his lap, moaning gentle praises into the air as he chases his own release. Geonhak doesn’t even realize he’s started writhing against the sheets, hiccuping pleading little noises mixed with Dongju’s name. 

He must paint a pitiful picture, dress askew and hair a mess, inciting Dongju to show him mercy. He slows to grind and leans down to kiss Geonhak’s lipstick stained mouth. His lips are bitten and smeared and Dongju only makes it worse, but Geonhak thinks this is even better.

He takes Geonhak’s hands and places them on his hips, sighing at the feeling of his fingers trembling against his skin. 

“You can touch me, sweetheart. You’ve done so well.” Dongju soothes. “Fuck me, Geonhak. Please.” 

Dongju’s words are like a gunshot at the start of a race, Geonhak’s hips bucking up before they even leave his mouth. He wraps his arms around Dongju’s body and swallows the moan that falls from his lips like a man starved.

Now that he has permission, he thrusts into Dongju with a wild abandon, forgoing finesse to chase the tension that’s built to boiling all night. 

“...ju’, I’m close. I’m so close. Can I- _ah_ ,” Geonhak whimpers into his hair, clawing at his back as he teeters on the edge faster than he means to. 

Dongju laughs on an exhale, swelling with adoration that he still needs to ask. Obedient until the end. “I am too, Geonnie. You can come...my pretty baby.”

Geonhak sobs when he does, tears spilling over from the praise and the sheer relief that he’s finally able to let go. Dongju slides a hand between them so he can stroke himself until he follows, moaning Geonhak’s name as he spills onto the fabric already sticking to his skin.

Dongju holds him until Geonhak's body stops shaking, only sliding off when his breathing starts to even out. He moves as gently as he can manage -- shifting Geonhak's big, heavy limbs so he can undress him and make him more comfortable. He hopes the dry cleaner doesn’t ask any funny questions later, as Dongju’s loath to let such a lovely garment go to waste.

He takes a makeup wipe to his face next. Geonhak just whines tiredly, eyes closed and body sore and exhausted, grabbing at Dongju to try and pull him close. 

“Stop, you brat. Let me clean you up first.” Dongju chuckles, chest full and fond, letting Geonhak wrap him up like a clingy octopus when he’s finally done.

“Thank you, ‘ju.” Geonhak whispers, deep timber rumbling against his chest.

Dongju smiles and pets through his hair. “Did you like it?” 

“I loved it. M’was perfect.” Geonhak mumbles, sleep seeping into his bones, not far off now. “Maybe next time we can get ones that match.”

Dongju pretends to mull it over, grinning at the picture the two of them make in his head.

“Ok, deal. Except next time I get to wear pink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comment, subscribe, and smash that like button.
> 
> [Twitter (18+)](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/asaphyunjin)


End file.
